


Fake Shot

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [61]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Ollie, Roy, and an archery target. Or, they do the Robin Hood Shot.





	Fake Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 3. cleave

"You know the shot was fake," Roy said, even as Ollie sighted. "You can't split an arrow like that. They rigged it."

"They might have," Ollie said, still judging the distance and the air, fingers on the string but not drawing yet.

"This is insane. Why not just admit I hit dead on center?"

"Roy? If you're so sure, why are you fussing?" Ollie asked him. Roy just made a flourish for him to go ahead at that.

The second arrow did not split the first; it stuck firmly in the end of it.

"Good enough?"

Roy laughed. "Yeah, sure."


End file.
